percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki is a collaborative website about Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction that anyone can edit! This site also contains fanfictions from Rick Riordan's other novels, The Kane Chronicles, The Heroes of Olympus, and any other pantheon of gods that you would like to write about. We have since July 2009! If you are new and need help, please contact one of our admins: MattShadow, Hazelcats, Hermione Chase, Capn Rin Scotts, Darkcloud1111 or ArchieScotts. {| |valign=center width=10% style="padding: 5 20px; border: 2px dashed orange; color: orange; text-align: left; -moz-border-radius: 11px; -webkit-border-radius: 8px; font-size:100%;-moz-box-shadow: orange 4px 4px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: orange 4px 4px 8px;" | July 7, 2013 Reading week has officially started! What happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms? The worst part is there's no one else to blame. 17:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) May 4, 2013 You could call this week promotion week, I guess! Congratulations to Captin' Rin on becoming a bureaucrat and congratulations to ArchieScotts on becoming an administrator! April 21, 2013 The admin team is currently under the process of creating the policies for the wiki. Friday will be the possible final draft. Stay tuned. HC Talk 22:03,4/21/2013 July 30, 2013 Happy birthday to our wiki, which is celebrating its fourth year! --I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 20:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) April 9, 2013 WE HAVE OVER 7,000 ARTICLES! --The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves. 00:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) March 10, 2013 Remember, Wiki Cleanup Week has started! Everybody is encouraged to help out with categorizing and deleting pages. We also encourage participants to not update any stories this week! Thank you! --Je pense, donc je suis. 17:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) December 25, 2012 Merry Christmas! :) --Chestnut Feline 16:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) September 18, 2012 WE HAVE OVER 6,000 ARTICLES!!!!!!!!! This is quite asterous ^_^ --Feelin' the ASTER? 21:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) July 23, 2012: The page has been remodeled by Hermione Chase, an excellent user here with fine knowledge on HTLM. - HOTSWEXYSWAG02:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) July 23, 2012 Hazelcats is now an admin! --Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr 21:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) July 6, 2012: ExtremeSSJ4 is now a Bureaucrat! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) March 2, 2012; WE HAVE OVER 5,000 ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI!!! Great job everyone! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 11:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) February 15, 2012:'We now have an official logo! - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 00:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) '''December 26, 2011:'WE HAVE OVER 4,400 ARTICLES! GREAT WORK EVERYBODY! ALSO, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD Last but not least, welcome ExtremeSSJ4 to the admin team! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 21:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Carmen Deorum by Leafwhisker BeholdtheVision *Kane Chronicles Fanfiction Wiki *Camp Half-blood Wiki *Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki *Greek Mythology Wiki *Camp Jupiter Wiki *Graceling Wiki *DemigodCentral Wiki *Camp_Jupiter_Roleplay_Wiki What do you think of Carmen Deorum? LOVE it! Like it It's okay Dislike it HATE it! : 1st: Darkcloud1111 : 2nd: Jack Firesword : 3rd: The Storm Rider * *PJOFFW Chatango *Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Twitter *percyjacksonfanfictionwiki@gmail.com *PJFFW YouTube *PJFFW Facebook Category:Browse